1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse generator and more particularly to a pulse generator formed of wave guide circuit elements which facilitates the generation of high powered RF pulses having narrow pulse widths.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the design and construction of generators for producing pulses of very narrow widths in relatively low power ranges, readily available standard components can be used. Such components generally have limited power handling capacity which is satisfactory for pulse generators in the low power ranges.
When designing and constructing a generator for producing pulses, or bursts of energy, of short duration, for example in the nanosecond range, and in the power range of hectorwatts or kilowatts, the components for such a generator must have high power handling capacity. Normally, such high power handling components are not readily available and are expensive. Thus, the construction of high power pulse generators has heretofore been a relatively costly effort.